Pooh's Adventures of Thomas
This is the transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!. Opening/Getting ready/Jose Carioca and Panchito unexpectedly join our heroes/Lightning McQueen and Mater appear (One day in the Hundred Acre Wood, Winnie the Pooh and his friends with 78659Thomas' Adventures team, the 100 Acre Avatar League, Donald Duck, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs Seed waiting for Tai and his friends) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and the others so long? They said they should be here. * Jiminy Cricket: Oh, don’t worry, Rabbit. Discord is getting them right now. * Zazu: Well it's a good thing we have a reformed draconequus on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Kronk: Yeah right. * Starlight Glimmer: Well, I don’t understand, why does it take them so long to get here? * Zhane: If I know one thing about them, Starlight, is that Tai always sleeps in. * Ziggy: You mean you wish he did, hey? (Then Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy are laughing) * Dizzy: Very funny. * Bolin: Yeah! Not to mention that Joe always runs late in every adventure? * Eeyore: Well, you have a point about that, Bolin. * Sweep: I can't wait for them, any longer. * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: Us too. * Donald Duck: You said it. * Little Cousin Scampi: Yeah, Tai and the others are taking forever to get here. * Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Where is Discord with Tai and the others?! * Applejack: That draconequus probably just wants to make some sort of grand entrance. (Then Discord, Tai and his friends appeared out of nowhere) * Discord: Ta-da! * Applejack: Told ya. * Rabbit: It’s about time what’s taking all of you so long? * Tai Kamiya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you ever guess? * Tigger: it's the thought that counts, Izzy-Boy. * Agumon: We tried to get him up. * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Discord showed up. * Discord: It’s the good thing that I know how to wake him up. After all, I am the Lord of Chaos. * Twilight Sparkle: * Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Where are Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait! Don't start without me! (sighs) Good morning. * Tentomon: Okay, so where's Mimi? * Izzy Izumi: She's properly out buying clothes. * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out and walk. You're too heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a little baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K Takaishi: Thanks for letting us coming along for another adventure with you guys. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Winnie the Pooh: It really nice that you all coming with us back to the Island of Sodor to see Thomas. * Kari Kamiya: We really appreciate it. * Tai Kamiya: Well then, let’s get going. * Jiminy Cricket: Hold there, boy, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Wow, man! What's the hold up there? We’re ready to go back to Sodor to see our friend Thomas again. * Jiminy Cricket: I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? * Zazu: Ha! Apparently, Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. * Kronk: Witch a really shame that it’s going to be awesome! * Rabbit: Well let just hope they don’t be late again… As always. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, hello, Ash! * Tai Kamiya: Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. * Misty: Thanks, Tai. * Sunset Shimmer: And I see that you invited Molly Hale to join us. * Molly Hale: Hi, everyone! I got permission from my mama and papa to go with Ash and his friends to go see the Island of Sodor for the very first time. * Applejack: Why, that's mighty kind of them, sugarcube. (Then something tapped on the shoulder. turned around to see Celebi right behind .) * Celebi: Bi, bi, bi, bi! * Rabbit and Tigger: Celebi?! * What are you doing here? * Celebi: Bi, bi, bi, bi, bi, bi, bi. * Fluttershy: Celebi said that it followed Ash and his friends because it wanted to come along with us to see Sodor for the first time as well. * - * - * - * Brock: So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, SpongeBob, Aladdin, Sora, Mickey, Lincoln and the others are waiting for us. * Tigger: Yeah, this is going to be the best... * Familiar Voice: (voiceover) STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe Kido: I wanna come too! Don't start until I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. * Rarity: Wait a minute! * Sorrel: What is it now, Rarity? * Sorrel's Lucario: (grunts) * Rarity: Um, actually, we cannot leave quite yet. * Tigger: Uh, say, how come? Why not? * Rarity: Because Fluttershy and I have invited someone else special to join us to the Island of Sodor. * Donald Duck: Another friend? * Verity: Really? * Verity's Piplup: Piplup? * Fluttershy: We hope you don't mind. * Rabbit: Not at all, girls. * - * Winnie the Pooh: Any friends of ours is welcome to join us to Sodor. * Twilight Sparkle: So whom did you invite? (Then, everyone hears a bus horn and a bus pulls up in front of them. Then the bus door opened and a man kicks out none other than Jose Carioca!) * Jose Carioca: (dusts himself off) Thank you, my friends! (His umbrella lands on his head and catches it) And do not worry, I promise to pay you back at my earliest convenience. * Ladies on bus: Bye Jose! * Jose Carioca: Ciao, vilas! * Lady on bus: (as the bus drives away) I love you!!! * Tigger: It's Jose Carioca! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, hello, Jose! * Rarity: Jose daring! * Fluttershy: Welcome back, my friend! * Jose Carioca: Pooh Bear and Rarity, Fluttershy, my most dearest pony friends! How wonderful to see you three and the rest of our friends again! * Fluttershy: So, did you get our letter? * Jose Carioca: Yes I did, Fluttershy. And I'd be more than happy to join you and see the Island of Sodor for the first time and visit my friend Thomas again. * Discord: Well, like I said before, any friend of Fluttershy is a friend of mine. * Donald Duck: Alright, break it up! (to Jose) What are you doing here? * Jose Carioca: Rarity and Fluttershy sent me a letter, asking me to join them and their friends back to the Island of Sodor to give me a tour there. * Rarity: We couldn't help ourselves! We just missed him so much! * - * - * Jose Carioca: Yes indeed, but do not worry for me, my friend, for . * Donald Duck: The two of us?! * Applejack: Truth be told... I couldn't either. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and I also invited someone else special to join us, too. * Donald Duck: Another one?! * Applejack: nervously * Rainbow Dash: * Pinkie Pie: * Well, if guys invited someone else special to join us, then where is he? * Sora Takenouchi: Hey! Look up there! (Everyone looks up to see a familiar figure falling drop down from an airplane, yelling out "Ya-whoo!". . .) * Panchito: Wow, that tour guide was right! It is more of a rush to wait until after you land to open the parachute! * Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash: (excitedly) Panchito! * Panchito: Hola, amigos! My best pony friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash! It's so exciting to see you again! (hugs the three ponies) * Applejack: Hoo-wee! * Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it's going to be awesome to have you coming along with us! * Pinkie Pie: And you too get to visit the Island of Sodor for the very first time! * Panchito: * Fluttershy: We're ever so glad to see you again, Panchito. * Misty: Yeah, we haven't seen you since you came to celebrate Donald's birthday and gave us that tour of Mexico. * Togepi: Togepi! * Panchito: * Starlight Glimmer: So I'm guessin' you too got a letter Pinkie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash wrote to you about an invite to our adventure to Sodor? * Panchito: Yes I did, Starlight. And I'd be more than happy to join you guys and visit the Island of Sodor for the first time. * Eeyore: It figures. * Korra: It's so great to see you two again. * Twilight Sparkle: * Panchito: Yes, indeed, amigas. (notices Molly Hale and gasps) And who is this charming young senorita? * Ash Ketchum: This is Molly. * Panchito: (gasps) I am Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III, but you may call me Panchito. (He kisses her hand and Molly giggles) * Jose Carioca: And I am Jose. (He too kisses Molly's hand) * Molly Hale: I'm just excited to meet you, Mr. Jose and Mr. Panchito. Ash and his friends have been telling me all about you both. * Spike the Dragon: And this is Celebi. * Celebi: Bi, bi, bi, bi, bi! * - * - * - * Misty: I hate to interrupt, but it's time that we get to our friends. * Tigger: Gasp! She's right, we were having a meeting and we need to get to Simba and the others! Come on! * Twilight Sparkle: Alright, everyone! Move out! (starts to run) * Applejack: Twilight, wait for us! () (Meanwhile, Simba was drinking from a pond, and suddenly…) * Timon: Timber!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know on you the wet look doesn't so bad. Up, Pumbaa. (Pumbaa drag Timon to a dam) You're a genius! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big nap. (Yawning) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Pooh, Ash, Tai and the others to show up so we can start our adventure at the Island of Sodor. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Chomper: Beats me, Simba. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * What took you guys so long? * Winnie the Pooh: * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Riku: So anyway, are we all set to go? * Kairi: Wait, are we forgetting someone? * Genie: Yeah, where is Lightning McQueen and Mater anyway? They said they should be here right about now. * Jose Carioca and Panchito: Lightning McQueen and Mater? * Jose Carioca: '''We're sorry, but we don't know who they are. * '''Molly Hale: Me neither, Mr. Jose. * Celebi: Bi? * Winnie the Pooh: You'll see. We just need to wait just a little bit longer for them to arrive. * Rainbow Dash: Look there! (Everyone turns around to see Lightning McQueen and Mater driving towards them) * That's Lightning McQueen and Mater? * Tigger: Yep, that's them! * Lightning is the red race car and Mater is the rusty tow truck. (McQueen and Mater quickly put on their brakes and stop in front of them) * Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Lightning and Mater. * - * - * - * - * - * Hey, aren't Cruz and Sally going to join us, anyway? * Lightning McQueen: Well, Cruz is . * Mater: And Miss Sally is still keepin' busy at the Cone. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Rainbow Dash: Then what are we waiting around here for?! Let's get going to the Island of Sodor! * Rest of the Mane Six and heroes: cheering Our heroes arrived on the Island of Sodor/Our heroes meet up with Thomas at Knapford Yard/A prank on Gordon we see Thomas trying to shunt some trucks but is finding it hard to do so * Thomas: (strains) * Gordon: Oh, dear, Thomas. That must be too many trucks for a little tank engine like you. Why don't you ask another engine to help you? * Thomas: I don't need any help. I can do this... by myself. (strains again) workmen see this and run over to assist as Gordon laughs * Thomas: Laugh if you like, Gordon. You always think I'm too small to do anything. But I'm going to go far. I'm... I'm... I'm... going to see the world one day! Just you wait and see! gets ready to shunt the trucks again as the workmen release the brakes on the trucks, since they had previously been locked on when Thomas tried to shunt them before. Thomas biffs the trucks and soon ends up crashing into the coal hopper. Gordon laughs * Gordon: laughs The little tank engine who wants to see the world. Ha, ha, ha. Take a look around you, Thomas. This is your world. laughs looks down angrily. (Meanwhile, a tuneful horn is heard and a yellow rally car named Ace speeds past the Thin Clergyman. We then see an overview of Ace before he turns and winks at the camera) * Ace: G'day! laughs (Ace sees the Flying Scotsman and speeds towards him, clouding the screen. The title then appears: "Pooh's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie". Ace catches up to the Flying Scotsman) * Ace: ''''Scuse me, mate! * '''Flying Scotsman: Huh? * Ace: Is the way to the Island of Sodor?! * Flying Scotsman: Yes! But only if you're a railway engine! (Ace sees the Vicarstown bridge ahead and notices that his road turns away from it. He then sees a broken fence, winks at the Flying Scotsman, swerves, then leaps over the fence, shocking the Flying Scotsman. Ace lands on the track beside him) * Flying Scotsman: Where do you think you're going?! * Ace: '''I think I'm going over the railway bridge! Where do you think I'm going? (Sidney can be seen approaching from the other side and he suddenly spots Ace ahead as two workmen try to flag him down) * '''Flying Scotsman: '''Look out! (Ace just laughs. Sidney slams on his brakes and Ace turns on his side and slips right past Sidney) * '''Ace: Mind yourself, mate! You wouldn't wanna blow a gasket over nothin'! laughs (Ace speeds off, once again clouding the screen. Meanwhile, Pooh and all the others just arrived on the Island of Sodor from a different way.) * Piglet: My, isn't this a lovely day on Sodor? * Rabbit: '''Well, when my ears wigwag like this, it means it's going to rain cats and dogs. * '''Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. I hope they bring their own lunch. * Tigger: '''Hoo-hoo-hoo! Them ears of yours must be on the fritz, Bunny Boy. * '''Ziggy: You mean you wish they were, hey? (Then Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy are laughing) * Dizzy: Very funny. * Zazu: Ha! Not to worry. I've already checked the weather today and it's still shining today. * Tai Kamiya: Thanks for coming along with us, Jose and Panchito. * Jose Carioca: * Panchito: * Molly Hale: This is my very first time visiting Sodor, too. I have heard many good things about it. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Meanwhile, back at Knapford Yard, Thomas is pulling the trucks back onto the tracks.) * Winnie the Pooh: Hello! Is anybody there? * Thomas: Oh, hello, Pooh, everybody. I didn't except to see all of you again so soon. * Tigger: '''What? What do you mean? Are you happy to see us? * '''Thomas: Oh, uh, yes, I am suddenly pleased to see you again, but I'm not feeling happy right at the moment now. * Panchito: Amigo, what is wrong? * Thomas: '''Well, earlier Gordon teased me for being little when I have trouble with some tankers and wanted to see the world. * '''Ash Ketchum: What?! * Misty: I cannot believe he would do that to you! * Applejack: Well, me neither! * Thomas: He's always been like that. * Jose Carioca: Oh, I am so sorry for you. * Starlight Glimmer: I feel terrible for you, too. * Rainbow Dash: Does he always have to insult you like that? * Thomas: I don't know. No matter how many times we taught him a lesson, he remains the same. * Sunset Shimmer: sighs Looks like we've got a lot of talking to Gordon to do. * Discord: I quite agree. He's still puffed up in his smokebox. (His body puffs up then releasing it) * Rabbit: (facepalms) Oh... * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Meanwhile the Fat Controller is standing next to some very smelly fish trucks whilst blocking his nose from the smell to which Rarity notices) * Rarity: Ugh, what is that dreadful smell? * Simba: I do believe it's coming from those truck filled with fish. * Discord: They smell dreadful! (Our heroes recoil in disgust) * The Fat Controller: What are these still doing here? Uh, Thomas, you need to take these fish trucks to Vicarstown! They're very smelly! * Thomas: But James is supposed to do that, Sir! I'm supposed to take Annie and Clarabel out on my branchline! * The Fat Controller: James isn't here. We simply can't have these fish stinking up the yard any longer. * Mickey Mouse: But Sir- * The Fat Controller: No buts, Mickey. My mind is made up and that's final. (He leaves) * Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore: Oh, bother. * Gordon: laughs And don't forget to bring me my coaches, Thomas. I mustn't keep my passengers waiting. * Dizzy: He won't, Gordon. * Buzzie: Yeah. * Bolin: Yeah. Cool your funnel. (Thomas sighs as Gordon leaves. Then he suddenly has an idea. At Knapford Station) * Stationmaster: All aboard! (Passengers board Gordon's express coaches and the guard blows his whistle. Gordon whistles and sets off) * Gordon: Express coming through! (Thomas puffs in and Clarabel notices the fish trucks coupled to the back of Gordon's express) * Clarabel: Is Gordon pulling fish trucks? * Annie: Fish trucks? * - * - * - * Thomas: Those fish trucks need to be taken to Vicarstown. And that's where Gordon is going. He's just be doubly useful today. (Pooh and all the others laugh and so do Thomas, Annie and Clarabel) * Thomas: Fish express coming through! Thomas, Pooh and the others meet Ace/Speaking to the Fat Controller about going around the world/"Where in the World is Thomas?" * - * - * - * - * Winnie the Pooh: Maybe we also visit one of our friends that we meet at the Great Railway Show, like Ashima and Ravji of India, Gina of Italy, Yong Bao of China... * Panchito: And Carlos of Mexico, I know him very well. * Jose Carioca: And Raul of Brazil, I know him, he's a good friend of mine. * - * - * - * - * - scene changes to Knapford where Thomas, Pooh and the others arrive * The Fat Controller: Ah, Thomas. I wanted to thank you for delivering those fish trucks to Vicarstown. * Thomas: You're welcome, Sir. Always happy to be really useful. Although, there is one thing my friends and I wanted to ask you about, sir. * Winnie the Pooh: We've had an idea. * Thomas: How would you like it, sir, if one of your engines could be the first railway engine to go right round the world! * The Fat Controller: Round the world? I've never heard of a railway engine going around the world. * Thomas: I know, sir. It's probably never been done before. * : Yeah. * There's a first time for everything you know. * The Fat Controller: Oh, well, it would be a marvelous thing if it could be done, guys. But I doubt it's that easy. The world's not all one big railway you know. There are oceans to cross. As well as deserts and jungles and mountains. * Ash Ketchum: As well as many predictable predator encounters. * Thomas: But it would be a marvelous thing. Wouldn't it, sir? * The Fat Controller: Yes, Thomas, it would. the telephone ringing Oh, bother that telephone. If you can figure out a way of actually doing it. off * Thomas: Yes, sir. guard's whistle blows. Thomas whistles and he, Pooh and all the others set off * Thomas: We can. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ????? ????? Our heroes arrive at Rio, Brazil and meet Pedro and Nico/Thomas is asked for another job to do/"We're Friends"/ () * ????? ????? ????? Thomas, Pooh and the others arrive at California/"Sometimes You Make a Friend" * - * Thomas: Excuse us, Mr. Crane! * American Crane: A-hu! * Thomas: You have to load all of us onto a ship bound for China straight away! * American Crane: Oh do I now? * Thomas: Please, we're trying to catch up with someone, someone we need to talk to. * American Crane: That's some distance to go for a talk, must be a good friend. * Thomas: Yes, she is. - * Yong Bao: Hello!, Aren't you Thomas from the Island of Sodor? I think I met you at the Great Railway Show. * Thomas: Ho-ho-ho, Hello!, I remember you, you're Yong Bao! * Yong Bao: That's right. * It's been a long time since we last saw you. * Yong Bao: It is. And who are your new friends? * Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam Sawnoff, Albert the Magic Pudding, Molly Hale, Celebi * Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy * Spike the Dragon * Starlight Glimmer: I'm Starlight Glimmer. * Trixie * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo * Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed * Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. * Mater: My name's Mater. * Jose Carioca * Panchito * Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet, Iago * Lincoln, his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud * - * Yong Bao: but what are you doing in China, Thomas?. * Thomas: Oh I'm looking for a friend. * Yong Bao: A friend from Sodor?. * Thomas: No!...a friend from Africa. * Chinese Diesel: I met a steam engine from Africa this morning. * Thomas: Ho...you did!. * Chinese Diesel: Yes!, she was heading foot down yet dance yeah. * Thomas: Danyay dance eeeh?. * Chinese Diesel: Yes!, the Rainbow Mountains. * Thomas: The Rainbow Mountains...of course!. Thanks...thanks!. * Yong Bao: If you're going to the mountains?. You'll need a snowplough!. - Thomas, Pooh and the others catch up with Nia at the mountains and apologize to her/Avalanche!/Rescuing Nia * - * Donald Duck: (shivers) I'm freezing my tail off! * Panchito: That's because you don't wear pants. * Jose Carioca: Hey, do not knock it until you try it, my friend. * - * Applejack: Nia's gotta be around here somewhere. * Fluttershy: But where? * * Thomas: Nia, please! WE'RE ALL SORRY!!!!! yelling echoes through the mountains again, and an enormous pile of snow is about to go down towards Nia, who stops. * Nia: Do you and Pooh Bear and the rest of you really mean it, Thomas? * Thomas: Yes, Nia, we all do! * Tigger: Yes, we all do, Nia! Because we are... your... FAMILY!!!! () * - * Piglet: Is that a rumbly in your tumbly, Pooh? * Winnie the Pooh: I don't think so, Piglet. * - Lessons learned/Back to Sodor ("We're Friends" reprise)/Ending () * - * Jose Carioca: Do you see what I mean, my friends? We are fantastic together! * Panchito: Like sardines and marshmallows! * - * - * - * - * Mr. Percival: Hello? Yes, it is. Thomas? Pooh and all his friends? India?! Back to Sodor?!? THANK YOU!!! HA HA HA!!! () * Nia: What's wrong, Thomas? * Thomas: On the other side of that bridge is Sodor, Nia, and when I get there, I'll be home again. But I guess that means that you'll have to go home again, too. * - * Nia: (sighs) That's not so easy for me, guys. The shed I used lived in isn't even there anymore. * Thomas: It isn't?! * - * Nia: No, guys. I don't really have a home to go back to. * Thomas: You don't?! Oh, Nia, I'm so sorry. * Winnie the Pooh: We're ever so sorry, too, Nia. * Buzzie: Yeah. We know how you feel. * - * - * - * - * - * - * Thomas: But that means you can come and stay on Sodor with me. I'm sure the Fat Controller won't mind. He loves having new engines to help out on his railway! * Tigger: What a terrifical idea! * Ducky: Oh, I believe it's a great idea. Yep, yep, yep. * Donald Duck: Thomas' right, Nia. * Jose Carioca: Your friendliness and hard-working attitude matches perfectly with your helpfulness, even to the Fat Controller's Railway. * Panchito: Amiga, you fit in just fine with us. * Nia: Really? * Timon: Yeah, Nia. And friends stick together until the end. * - * - * Thomas: Come on, Nia! Welcome to Sodor! * Nia: I'm coming!! * - * - * Tigger: (gasps) Well I'll be! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh my goodness! * Eeyore: (surprised in amazement) * - * - * - * - * Thomas: Oh, Mr. Percival! This is our friend, Nia! We wouldn't have made it without her! * - * Thomas: Nia is going to be staying here with us! We just need to speak to the Fat Controller. * - * - * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) What?! * Piglet: What?! * Winnie the Pooh: '''What?! * '''Rabbit: What?! * Eeyore: Huh!?! * - * Discord: What?! * Sunset Shimmer: What?! * - * Zazu: What?!?! * Korra: What?! * Asami Sato: What?! * Mako: Wait, what? * - * Ash Ketchum: WHAT?! * Misty: What?! * Littlefoot: What? * Cera: WHAT?! * Guido: What? * Simba: '''What? * '''Nala: What? * Timon: What? * Pumbaa: What? * Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago * Sora, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck: What?! * Goofy: Huh?! * Kairi: What? * Jose Carioca and Panchito: What?! * SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh?! * Patrick Star: What?! * Squidward Tentacles: What?! * Sandy Cheeks: What?! * Mr. Krabs: What?! * The DigiDestined and their Digimon: Huh?! (Screaming) * Woody Woodpecker: What?! * Ttark: What?! * Lightning McQueen: What? * Mater * Lincoln * Lincoln's sisters * Twilight Sparkle: What?! * Spike the Dragon: What?! * Rarity: What?! * Applejack: What?! * Fluttershy: What?! * Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: What?! * Starlight Glimmer: What? * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo: What?! * Heckle & Jeckle * Cool McCool and Breezy * - * - * - * - * - Category:Transcripts Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14